Eliza Schuyler
"I’m writin’ a letter nightly Now my life gets better, Every letter that you write me" 'Elizabeth "Eliza" Hamilton '(z domu Schuyler) - współzałożycielka i wicedyrektor pierwszego prywatnego sierocińca w Nowym Jorku. Żona ojca założyciela Stanów Zjednoczonych, Alexandra Hamiltona. Biografia wg musicalu Akt 1 Elizabeth Schuyler urodziła się 9 sierpnia 1757 roku w Albany, jako druga córka Philipa Schuylera. W musicalu pojawia się po raz pierwszy, gdy w piosence "Alexander Hamilton" opowiada o chorobie Hamiltona i jego matki. Pierwszy raz Eliza przedstawiona jest, gdy u boku swoich sióstr: Angelici i Peggy przemierza przedmieścia Nowego Jorku, gdzie opowiadają o rewolucji i swoich przekonaniach ("The Schuyler Sisters"). Po wybuchu rewolucji ojciec Elizy organizuje Bal Zimowy, na który zaprasza rebeliantów ("A Winter's Ball"). Angelica przedstawia jej Alexandra Hamiltona, w którym dziewczyna się zakochuje. Para wysyła do siebie mnóstwo listów, a po dwóch tygodniach biorą ślub ("Helpless"). Alexander wraca na front. A Eliza dowiaduje się, że jest w ciąży. Kiedy Washington odsyła Hamiltona z powrotem do domu Eliza informuje go o tym, że zostanie ojcem. Przekonuje go też, że nie potrzebują zbyt wiele do szczęścia ("That Would Be Enough"). Po skończonej wojnie, gdy Alexander dostaje propozycję zostania Sekretarzem Skarbu, Eliza próbuje wyperswadować mu ten pomysł, co się nie udaje. Stwierdza, że jej mężowi zawsze będzie czegoś brakować ("Non-Stop"). Akt 2 Kiedy Hamilton w końcu wraca do domu, Eliza wraz z synem Philipem planuje dla niego niespodziankę. Tymczasem do Ameryki na wakacje wraca Angelica, która na co dzień mieszka w Londynie. Wspólnie chcą przekonać Alexandra na wyjazdu do ich ojca, on jednak nie zgadza się ("Take a Break"). Eliza razem z resztą rodziny wyjeżdża. W tym czasie Hamilton poznaje Marię Reynolds, z którą ma romans. Daje pieniądze jej mężowi, aby ten nie powiedział o tym Elizie ("Say No to This"). Thomas Jefferson i James Madison odkrywają nieprawidłowości w rachunkach Alexandra, który tłumaczy się z nich romansem ("We Know"). Hamilton planuje poinformowanie o tym opinii publicznej, chcąc ratować swoją karierę, ale nie zważając na uczucia Elizy ("Hurricane"). Informacja trafia do gazet ("The Reynolds Pamphlet"). Elizabeth zrozpaczona informacją o romansie męża pali wszystkie listy od niego, chcąc o nim zapomnieć. Stwierdza, że nie ma już żadnych praw do jej serca ("Burn"). Syn Elizy Philip wyzywa Georga Eackera na pojedynek, w którym zostaje śmiertelnie ranny ("Blow Us All Away"). Alexander i Eliza przybywają na miejsce i żegnają się z synem. Eliza przypomina Philipowi, jak uczyła go gry na pianinie. Philip niedługo po tym umiera ("Stay Alive (Reprise)"). Rodzina Hamiltonów przeprowadza się na przedmieścia. Alexander próbuje pocieszyć żonę i z czasem zbliżają się do siebie ponownie ("It's Quiet Uptown"). Eliza budzi się w środku nocy i widzi Alexandra siedzącego przy biurku. Próbuje go przekonać do powrotu do łóżka, on jednak odmawia. Na dobranoc komplementuje ją, nazywając "najlepszą żoną i najlepszą kobietą" ("Best of Wives and Best of Women"). Okazuje się, że Hamilton udaje się na pojedynek z Aaronem Burrem, który rani go śmiertelnie ("The World Was Wide Enough"). Alexander umiera trzy dni później z Elizą i Angelicą u boku. Eliza żyje kolejnych pięćdziesiąt lat, w trakcie których zbiera wszystkie pisma Alexandra i uporządkowuje je. Rozmawia również z żołnierzami, którzy walczyli po stronie jej męża w trakcie wojny. Zbiera środki na budowę Pomnika Washingtona. Najdumniejsza jednak jest z sierocińca, który ufundowała w Nowym Jorku. Stwierdza, że wszystko jest kwestią czasu ("Who Lives, Who Dies, Who Tells Your Story"). Kategoria:Postacie